


1900s Sanders Sides AU

by s0ftdoddleoddle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1900s AU, I'll add more tags as i go, Logan doesn't bc he has a shit ton of health problems, M/M, Patton gets drafted eventually, Vi and Ro will come later in the story i promise, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftdoddleoddle/pseuds/s0ftdoddleoddle
Summary: it's what it says, a 1900s Sanders Sides AU. beepalso this was 100% inspired by @wicked-universe on tumblr and their au thing, i just turned it into a ficsorry if this sucks





	1900s Sanders Sides AU

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @houseplxnthoodie ((if you want))
> 
> also sorry this is so short, promise the chapters will get longer

To say Patton was scared was an understatement. All he had wanted to do was get groceries, but just to his luck, a bomb threat was announced as he was walking home. Pure panic coursed through his body causing him to drop his produce and sprint towards his home.

 _“This is how Pa died, this is how I’m going to die.”_ His brain repeated as he ran

Before he could round the corner, he saw a panicked man exiting the bookstore near his house. They locked eyes and Patton yelled for the man to follow him. They ran down the street, side by side, towards Patton’s house.

Patton yanked open his door, silently praising himself for forgetting to lock it that afternoon, and yanked the man inside before slamming it shut. He ushered him towards the cellar door and quickly unhinged it.

 “Go down there, I need to grab something.”

His new mantra was still repeating over and over again in his head while he quickly grabbed a candle and a box of matches and scurried down the ladder.

Patton struck the match and held it by the candle wick until the wick caught on fire. The flame illuminated the basement with a soft, comforting glow. He slowly walked over to the man who had huddled himself in a corner with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

The stranger’s large blue eyes looked up at him. Patton placed the candle on the ground between them and sat in front of the man.

Oh boy, he was cute

 “A-are you okay?”

“Yes,” the man responded, “Well, no. My brother and father have both been drafted, and well, anything war related is extremely terrifying to me, but I must remain calm and not send myself into a deeper spiral of panic.”

“I understand, my Pa was recently killed in the war. About a month ago, actually. Oh um, my name’s Patton Thompson by the way. Welcome to my basement.”

The pretty stranger let out a soft laugh and shook Patton’s outstretched hand.

“Sanders, Logan Sanders.”

Patton smiled.

“Well, Logan Sanders. Make yourself comfortable, we might be here for a while. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Do you have water?”

“Why yes I do.”

Patton handed Logan a glass of water, who gratefully took it and gulped down the cool liquid. He set the cup down and leaned against the wall of the basement. Patton would have thought Logan had fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the constant drumming of his fingers against his thigh.

                                                                                                   *•.¸♡¸.•*

 They stayed down in the basement for almost an entire day, switching between talking, eating, playing card games, and sitting in silence.

The previous night they had accidentally fallen asleep on top of one another whilst discussing their favorite books. Logan’s was Alice in Wonderland, and Patton’s was any of the Winnie The Pooh books.

That morning, the two awoke with Patton’s head on Logan’s lap, and Logan’s arms laying on Patton’s back, while his head rested on Patton’s shoulder. They quickly scrambled away from each other and muttered their apologies, not looking at the other and seeing the faint pink dusting each other’s faces.

It was 3 pm when there was an announcement that it was a false alarm and there was no bomb. Patton and Logan crawled out of the basement breathing in the fresh air and basking in the sunlight on Patton’s porch. A few minutes later Logan stood up and said goodbye to Patton.

“I should probably go now, probably overstaying my welcome. Thank you very much, Patton Thompson."

“Okay! Bye bye Logan!”

“ _Au revoir_ , Patton.”

Patton giggled and waved goodbye as Logan walked down the street and to the pharmacy. He smiled to himself, Logan was a nice guy, and a cute one too. Patton groaned and shook his head.

“Stop being gay oh my god.” he whispered softly to himself.

Logan’s piercing blue eyes flashed through his head, and Patton felt his face heat up, knowing that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated. so is constructive criticism


End file.
